The subject matter is envelopes, and particularly an envelope for repeated use which is closed and secured without the use of adhesive.
The prior art, of which the present invention is considered an improvement, includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,504 to Bock. The Bock patent discloses an envelope that works in ostensibly the same way as does the envelope of the present invention. A tuck flap extension 18 of the closure flap 16 is infolded and tucked back inbetween the back panel 12 and the lock flap 14 as in the present invention. However, there are significant structural and practical distinctions in the present invention which will now be described.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an envelope which is closed and secured, without adhesive, for repeated use, such envelope being formed of a single sheet of material and configured to reduce wear and destruction from undue stress.
For a better understanding of this invention, reference is made to the following detailed description of an exemplary embodiment, given in connection with the accompanying drawing.